1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for monitoring compliance with software licensing terms and information transfer using digital signatures, digital wrappers, digital certificates, and the like.
2. Background Art
Illegal use of computer software results in significant revenue loss for the industry. Software use in violation of licensing agreements ranges from installing a purchased copy of software on more computers than licensed, using software beyond its licensed period, sharing software with a friend or coworker, and illegally copying or pirating software over the Internet. As software distribution and application service providers (ASPs) expand the use of the Internet to download application software directly to users' computers, the occurrence of all forms of software piracy is likely to increase.
A number of strategies have been employed to reduce or make more difficult the unauthorized use and/or duplication of software. Unfortunately, many of these attempts to secure the software result in more difficulty for both licensed users and pirates alike leading to user dissatisfaction and complaints. One such approach provides a hardware device or “key” which may be installed on an I/O port of the computer to provide a software interlock. If the key is not in place, the software will not execute. This method is relatively expensive for the developer and cumbersome for the authorized user while remaining vulnerable to theft by duplication of the hardware key.
Another approach to reduce unauthorized use of software requires the user to enter a serial number or customer identification number during installation of the software. Missing or invalid registration information prevents installation of the software. This approach is easily defeated by transferring the serial number or customer identification number to one or more unauthorized users. Furthermore, once the user or pirate obtains the appropriate serial number, the software can be used indefinitely.
Yet another approach requires registering the software with the manufacturer or distributor to obtain an operational code or password necessary for installation of the software. Again, once the operational code or password is obtained, it may be perpetually transferred along with pirated copies to numerous unauthorized users.
Various copy protection strategies have been developed to prevent unauthorized copies or limit the number of copies made for a particular user in an effort to reduce the number of unauthorized copies available. This approach is generally disfavored, particularly by corporate users who may have a legitimate need to make backup or archival copies or transfer a copy to a new computer or hard drive.
Prior art strategies have enjoyed various levels of success in reducing unauthorized use of software. However, the more sophisticated strategies which are difficult to defeat also pose problems for legitimate users. Furthermore, many conventional software copy protection strategies are not directly applicable to electronic software distribution (ESD) or software supplied by ASPs. As such, software developers need a method and system for reducing unauthorized use of software which does not burden the authorized users to dissuade them from purchasing and using the protected software.